Jade Get's Stuck
by Victoriousrox123
Summary: A different version of "Tori Get's Stuck". What happens if Tori is the one that's hospitalized? What happens if Jade is the one that has to donate blood to save her? Jori friendship. READ AND REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just something that has been floating in my mind forever...what if the episode "Tori Get's Stuck" was changed around a bit, and it was Tori who was in the hospital and Jade that had to give blood to her? You will notice that I'll skip out on some parts...but I'm gonna add a bunch of more stuff and change a lot of things around...sooooo read and review! **

**Jade Get's Stuck:  
><strong>

"Let's...discuss...ACTING!" Sikowitz announced as he threw away the straw to his coconut milk.

The whole class sat in silence.

"Um...what ABOUT, acting," Andre spoke up first.

"Oh yes, any questions?" Sikowiz asked.

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang and the students all got up, grabbed their bags, and started to leave the classroom.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Sikowitz waved his hands. "Would anyone be interested in seeing a cast list for a little play called...STEAMBOAT SUZY?"

The class clamored and started to gather around the teacher.

"I got the lead, right?" Jade called out.

Sikowits hesitated and fingered the paper nervously. "Uh...pardon me?"

"I'm playing Suzy...RIGHT?"

Sikowitz dropped the cast list and made a beeline for the exit.

Jade glared after him and picked up the list.

"Did you get the lead?" Cat asked.

Jade glanced down at the list, glanced back at the class, and angrily started to crumple up the paper.

"ARGH!" she kicked a chair in fury.

"I don't think she got it," Andre stated the obvious.

"So...who's playing Suzy?" Robbie asked the class.

Tori walked over and started to open up the paper. She looked up worriedly and said "Me."

"Yes...HER! THAT! SHE got the lead!" Jade spat.

"What part did you get?"

"I got cheated and humiliated!"

"You get used to it," Sinjin sighed, and Robbie nodded.

"Alright...chill down," Andre said calmly. "It says right here...Jade West...understudy for the role of Suzy."

"Oh yeehoo, like it's my DREAM to be Tori's UNDERSTUDY!" Jade snapped.

"Uh...what's an understudy?" Tori squeaked?

"Aw...MAN!" Jade hurled her water bottle against the wall and it knocked something clean off.

"An understudy is like a backup actor," Robbie explained.

"Yeah, so if you get sick or something, the understudy takes over for your role," Andre added.

"Yeah...if you get sick!" Jade started toward Tori. "Or go MISSING...or get HIT BY A BUS!" she shrieked before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Tori gulped. "She can't drive a bus...can she?"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Jade stomped on Andre's granny smith apple several times before throwing what was left of it back into his hands.

"Look like Granny Smith just broke a hip..." Andre muttered.

"Hey, after school, do you guys want to go and eat somewhere?" Robbie invited.

"Um...I don't know," Tori admitted. "My tummy's been feeling a bit weird lately."

"It's always something!" Rex muttered. Tori glared at him.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

Later that day, everyone was sitting in the black box theatre waiting for Tori to come so that they could do the final rehearsal.

"Good Ghandi...where could Tori be?" Sikowitz paced around.

"We need her to do the final rehearsal," Andre sighed. He was wearing his captain unifrom.

"If Tori is too lazy to show up," Jade smirked. "Then how about we rehearse with me? The REAL steamboat captain?"

Sikowitz sighed. "I guess we don't have a choice. We'll just use the understudy until Tori shows up."

"Is that what you refer to me as? The understudy?" Jade yelled.

"Calm down!" Andre called out.

"Alright Jade, you can be Suzy...for now," Sikowitz announced.

Jade smirked and slipped into Tori's outfit.

The scene began...

Robbie ran up on the deck. "Captain! The storm is getting worse!"

"Ya think I can't see that?" Andre shouted. "Now you better get down before something happens...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lighting struck the captain and he crupled to the ground.

"Captain! You've been struck by lightning!" Robbie ran over.

"Ugh...I can't get up," Andre gasped. "You better dock the boat!"

"WE'RE NOT DOCKING!" Jade proudly strolled out in her uniform. "I'll captain this ship!"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"That little girl is sick!"

Trina walked up on stage dressed in a ridiculous little girl costume, coughing and hacking.

"We need to get her to New Orlean's before daybreak!" Jade announced.

You can't captain this ship...you're just a woman!"

Jade looked down at him. "I may be a woman...but that doesn't mean i'm not the best dang steamboat captain this here river's ever seen!"

The song then started.

_Now men will always tell you how they do it all _

_Women do the work you never seeeeee_

_So is it what happened during great need of a captain whoaaaaaaaaaaa..._

"HOLD! CUT!" Sikowitz called.

"WHAT?" Jade glared.

Lane ran over to them, panting. "Tori's in the hospital!"

Everyone gasped, except Jade.

"What?" she repeated.

"Why is Tori in the hospital?" Cat asked in her small voice.

"I'm not sure," Lane replied.

"This means I get to play the lead now!" Jade chuckled.

"We need to go visit her," Andre said.

"Definitely."

"Is it okay with you, Sikowitz?" Lane asked.

Sikowitz thought for a moment. "Of course...but the play starts at 7:30. You must be back way before then."

"We'll be back in plenty of time," Andre promised. "Let's go now."

"Oh wait! Trina!" Sikowitz called.

"Yeah?"

"You need to work on your coughing and hacking...because...it sucks."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone poured into Tori's hospital room at once.

"Wow...I didn't know you were so popular," the doctor in there grinned.

"Aww Tori what's wrong?" Cat asked.

"See my x-ray up there?" Tori said softly. Everyone looked up to see a picture of Tori's lower abdomen. A small toy car was parked right in the middle of it.

"Ew..." Robbie murmured.

"When I was little, I brought my favorite toy car to school and a scary bully made me swallow it."

"You are so pathetic, Vega," Jade sneered.

"Shut up, Jade," Tori snapped.

"If that car moves, it could tear that girl's guts apart," the doctor said grimly.

Tori wimpered.

"So just cut her open and yank it out," Jade scoffed. "Not that hard."

"Well we would but...Tori has O-negative blood, and very rare blood type. And we don't have enough of that type of blood here at this hospital."

"Well...if any of us have that type of blood, we would donate it for Tori," Andre said.

"Yeah, of course!" Cat grinned.

"Then let's get you all tested," the doctor announced. "Come this way."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

When everyone got back, Lane walked into the room.

"Well, the good news is that one of you has the same blood type as Tori!"

Everyone cheered.

"The bad news is that it's Jade."

**Alright the next chapter will be WAYYYYYY more interested, with more Jori moments (but not romance) and fun stuff at the hospital. Stay tuned! And review review review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade Get's Stuck:  
><strong>

Everyone gasped.

"I'm not saving you," Jade muttered as she started to walk out of the room.

"Come here!" Andre pulled her back.

"Pleeease Jade!" Tori protested. "I don't want to have my guts ripped out!"

"What kind of toy car is in you?" Cat randomly asked, staring at the screen.

"It's a Pontiac," Tori sighed. "Anyways, come on Jade."

"Yeah we all know you're not that cruel...just donate some blood for Tori," Cat said.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Whatty?" Cat asked.

Jade just stared at her. "Well...since I DO like the feeling of getting stuck by a needle...I might as well donate some blood."

Tori grinned.

"WAIT!" Trina said suddenly. "Do ya hear that?"

Everyone listened to the hacking cough of a man a few rooms down.

"That is some JUICY coughing and hacking!" Trina chuckled.

"Uh...so?" Robbie asked.

"Because," Trina explained. "I want MY cough to sound JUST like that guy's!" She grabbed cat by the wrist and dragged her along with her. "COME WITH ME!"

"Kay kay!" Cat laughed.

The doctor sighed. "Well, the sooner we get this done, the better," he motioned to Jade. "Come with me."

"I'll come too," Andre announced.

Now only Tori and Robbie (and Rex) were left in the room.

"There's a car parked in your butt!" Rex laughed.

"REX!" Tori snapped.

"REX!" Robbie scolded.

"Ha!" Rex said cockily.

Tori just glared at him.

"Hey...what's that?" Robbie asked.

"What's what?"

"There's a cart out there with these little packages of green things in it...I wonder what they are."

"I don't think you should find out," Tori said.

"I'll be right back..." Robbie said as he exited.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"So how much blood are you going to take?" Andre asked the nurse.

"Take a lot," Jade said smoothly.

Both the nurse and Andre looked at her weird.

"Whatever you don't use just put it in a jug and send to my house."

"Hey...my heart's got a nice beat to it!" Andre laughed, holding a stethoscope. He started beatboxing on the spot. "Go heartbeat!"

Just then, Trina and Cat walked into the room. "We're back," Trina seemed to be unhappy.

"How was the dude's tuberculosis?" Andre asked.

"Ohhh he just had STUPID pneumonia!" Trina snarled.

"HI!" Cat screamed into Andre's stethoscope.

"AAH!"

"Hey, are there any patients with tuberculosis in this hospital?" Trina was asking the nurse.

"Yes, room 7C," the nurse replied.

"Thank you."

"Get AWAY from me," the nurse grumbled after Trina left.

"Come on Cat," Trina grabbed Cat's arm and started leading her away.

"BYE!" Cat yelled into the stethoscope.

"OWWW!"

Jade smirked. "Ah...there's a needle in my arm."

"Did you say something?" Andre stuck a finger into his ear.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Robbie, I don't think you should be checking out weird liquids on hospital carts," Tori warned as Robbie poked at the bags filled with green gunk.

"I have to find out what all this stuff is," Robbie explained. "It's very weird...and cool!" He picked up a sack. "WHOA! This thing feels REALLY cool!" he poked the packages.

"Stop messing around, Robbie."

"Aw come on, I'm just having fun!" Robbie picked up a tongue depressor that was on the cart and started to tease the pack. Sure enough, it burst apart, and green puss-like substance splattered all over the floor and walls, and of course, all over Robbie's face.

Tori gasped. "Robbie, are you okay?"

"AAAAHHHH!" Robbie screamed. "WHAT IS THIS STUFF? IT'S BURNING MY EYES! AHHHHHHHH!" he desperately tried to wipe off the green gunk from his face, but only managed to make it worse. Robbie ran around in the small hallway, thrashing and swinging his arms.

"Robbie, calm down," Tori said desperately.

"WHOOPS!" he tripped and fell over into the cart. "Oh nooo...oh noooo...!" The cart started to slowly roll down the hallway.

Meanwhile, a nurse was carrying a small bag of Jade's blood to a doctor.

"Girl named Tori Vega needs this for surgery," she explained. "Can you please take it up for me?"

"Sure," the doctor said. "I'll take this up as soon as I finish filling this out." He fingered the bag of Jade's blood in his hands. "Ooh...still warm."

"Don't be creepy!" The nurse frowned.

"AAAAAHHHHH" A voice came from down the hallway.

"What the...?" both the doctor and the nurse whirled around to see a messy cart covered in green gunk come flying down the hall with a geeky boy sitting on top of it, also lathered in green.

"LOOK OUT!"

The cart slammed into the doctor and nurse, and the blood sack went flying somewhere, along with some papers that the doctor was filling out.

"MY EYES!" Robbie sobbed.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tori lay in bed quietly while the doctor gave her medicine to ease the pain in her abdomen. Andre was also in the room.

"Do you think I'll be fine?" Tori asked worriedly.

"What?" Andre cupped his ear.

"Nevermind," Tori muttered. Andre had lost some hearing temporarily from Cat screaming while he had the stethoscope.

Just then, Jade walked in, scowling as usual, with a small badage on her arm.

"So you gave blood?" Tori asked.

"Yep," Jade replied flatly. "You are ready for surgification." she made a dry joke. Tori laughed but Jade was preoccupied with playing with the tongue depressors.

Just then, the nurse dashed into the room, looking flustered.

"What's the problem?" the doctor asked, taking his clipboard. The nurse whispered something into the doctor's ear.

"YOU LOST HER BLOOD?" The doctor bellowed. Tori's eyes widened and Jade turned around.

"It wasn't my fault! It was a geeky kid riding a cart govered in green goop!" the nurse defended herself. The doctor sighed and massaged his brows.

"Look...um...do you mind giving us another pint of blood?" He guiltily asked Jade.

"Another whole pint?" Tori chimed in. "Is that safe?"

The doctor and nurse exchanged nervous glances. "Uh...sure...?"

Tori looked at Jade pleadingly.

Jade rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, let's go."

Right before Jade went out the door, Tori called out, "Jade?"

"What?"

"Uh...ya know...thanks."

"Whatever."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay the next chapter will be the opening night performance and the end of this story! I know it was short, but I felt like I HAD to write it! So stay tuned, and review review review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade Get's Stuck: **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Trina speed-walked down the aisle. "Ooh here it is...stage three tuberculosis SCORE!" she grinned.

She and Cat opened the door, revealing a frail old man in his eighties who was curled up in his sheets. He stared at the two teenage girls with bug eyes and broke into a HUGE fit of coughing.

"Hey sir...sir! Shut up..shush shush!...sir...shutup...shaddup...shhhh shhhhh...sir...shush shush!" Trina walked up to his bed. "Do you mind if I record you coughing and hacking?"

"I'm Cat," Cat giggled.

"Okay...okay I'm gonna try it just like that!" Trina announced. _"COUGH COUGH COUGH HACCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"And...we're done," the nurse said triumphantly, taping up Jade's arm.

"Wow...two pints of blood in one day," Jade smirked.

"Yeah...so you better drink your juice and eat your cookie so you don't feel faint."

"But you ate my cookie."

"Just drink you juice," the nurse muttered, exiting.

Jade rolled her eyes and sat there, silently sipping her orange juice.

Just then, Tori limped into the room.

"Vega? Why are you out of bed?" She tried to act like she didn't care.

"I don't know," Tori shrugged. "I guess I just feel kind of bad that you had to give another whole pint of blood for me."

"Psh," Jade scoffed. "Please. I'm perfectly fine. And done, too." she picked up her pouch of blood. "Here."

"Ooh...wow..." Tori looked fascinated as she jiggled the bag around. "It's like I'm holding liquid you in my hands!"

"Oh...kayyy..."

"Yeah, I know that was a little weird," Tori muttered, still examining the blood. "WOW! You know if you hold blood up to the light you could totally see all the...!" the pouch slipped out of her hands and splattered all over the floor, all over her feet, and all over Jade.

If looks could kill, Tori would have dropped dead from being on the recieving end of Jade's death glare.

"Uhh...I...Ummm...I..." Tori stammered.

"GET...THE NURSE." Jade spat.

"I'll get the nurse," Tori started to guiltily and slowly hobble out of the room.

"FASTER!"

Tori squeaked and was out of the room as fast as possible.

Now Jade had to give a third pint.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

It was the opening night of the play, Steamboat Suzy.

Robbie slowly made his way up onto the stage, feeling everywhere to make sure he didn't run into anything. He has bandages on both of his eyes, and was temporarily blind. "Captain!" he felt Andre's head to make sure he was in the right place. "The storm is getting worse!"

"What did you say?" Andre asked.

"I said...THE STORM IS GETTING WORSE!"

"Oh...You think I can't see that? Now you better get down before something happens..."

Artificial light flashed and Andre got "zapped" by lighting. "AAH!"

"Captain! You've been hit by lightning!" Robbie screamed in the wrong direction. Andre turned him the right way.

"Wait what did you say?"

"YOU HAVE BEEN HIT BY LIGHTNING!"

"Oh okay...Ugh...I can't get up...you better dock this ship!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Where's Jade?" Robbie asked.

"JADE!" Andre whispered loudly.

Jade staggered onto the stage, looking loopy and dizzy. "We're not...we're not docking...I'll park the boaty..." she started to fall but Andre pushed her back up.

Sikowitz, Lane, and Cat were watching from behind the curtain. "Yikes...Jade does NOT look good," Sikowitz cringed.

"Agreed..." Lane looked sympathetic.

"It's not her fault!" Cat said. "They took three pints of blood out of her!"

Trina then walked up onto the stage, coughing like crazy.

"That little...that little girl is sick..." Jade slurred as Andre supported her while he was kneeling on the ground.

"Help me...please help me!" Trina gasped. She had actually obtained tuberculosis from the man at the hospital.

"We need to get her to...toooo..." Jade struggled to think but couldn't.

"New Orleans," Robbie whispered.

"NEW BORN BEANS!" Jade cried out dizzily. "Before darbark..."

The audience was completely puzzled.

"You can't captain a ship! You're just a woman!" Andre protested.

"You may be a woman," Jade swayed. "But that doesn't mean...I'm not the best ding dang robot captain...this river's ever...yeaahh..."

The song began to play as confused looks came from the audience. Sikowitz and Lane exchanged nervous glances.

Andre had to pull Jade off from the steering wheel she was leaning on. Her head was lolling slightly and she nearly fell half a dozen times.

"Men will always lalalalalalalaaa..." she sang dizzily. "Woman always da da da da deeeeee...so I'm not a captain I'm a...pretty little salmon...?" Jade collapsed.

"Uh...curtain!" Sikowitz gave the audience a fake smile. "CURTAIN! Ladies and gentlemen...we'll be taking a breif intermission!" The curtain met and closed, and Andre was busy picking up Jade from the ground.

Robbie grabbed Andre around the waist and yelled "It's okay Jade! I've got you!"

"I'm not Jade," Andre muttered, heaving Jade over his shoulders.

"Aww poor Jade!" Cat whined as Lane ran up to help her. "How are we supposed to continue the performance now?" she asked Sikowitz. He was deep in thought. "The show must go on!" Cat said.

"Yes..." Sikowitz murmured. "Yes it must! And MUST it shall!"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"You can't captain a ship! You're just a woman!"

Sikowitz was wearing Jade's dress and sailor uniform, taking her spot. The audience looked absolutely shocked.

"I may be a woman! But that doesn't mean I'm not the best dang steamboat captain this here river's ever seen!"

The song began and Sikowitz and the other started singing and dancing, with Robbie sometimes running into people or tripping.

Cat and Lane just stared in horror at the disastrous opening night performance. Suddenly, Lane felt something on his shoulder and Cat felt an arm wrap around her. Jade was leaning against them with glazed eyes. She was dressed in a simple gray shirt, slippers, and black pajama pants.

"Hi!" Cat giggled.

"Did...did they get the pontiac outta Tori?" Jade dizzily asked.

'Aww she care's about Tori!' Cat thought happily. "Yep...they sure did, Jade," she beamed.

"Yayyyyyyy..." Jade fell over and took Cat down with her.

"SO IS IT WHAT HAPPENS DURING GREAT NEED OF A CAPTAIN WHOOOAAAAAAAAA!" Sikowitz sang loudly.

_COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH HACCCKKK HACKKK COUGH ACCKKKKKK! _Trian cut of part of his line with her whooping cough.

"...CAPTAIN IS MEEEEEEEE!"

****OoOoOoOoOo****

****Okay...we're done! I know this story was short, but I felt like it HAD to me written. I wanted to change things up and make it a Jori episode! So there it is! Hope you enjoyed it, and review review review! I have a new story coming out that's gonna be more serious and more violent and stuff...so stay tuned! ****

****Aannnndddd WOW I just went on my own page and saw those reviews...whoever did that...that was entertaining and you are awesome =P Hope you are happy with these updated chapters lol. ****

****Luv, victoriousrox123****


End file.
